The price to pay
by eowyn unquendor
Summary: Rated R for lime content. Gap filler between the first part of Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden. Orochimaru x Sasuke. Complete.


Title: **The price to pay**

**Fandom and pairing**: Naruto; Orochimaru/Sasuke

**Rating:** M for disturbing content (not physical)

**Warning**: gap filler between the first part of the manga/anime and Naruto Shippuuden.

**Disclaimer**: "Naruto" belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not to me. I merely borrowd his characters for my amusement.

**A/N**: Written for SeniorWitch. And, English is not my first language.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night when Sasuke suddenly sat up straight in his bed. He had woken up from a bad dream. Wiping the sweat from his brow he sighed. Nothing to worry about, just be strong... Just think why he came here. Nothing should distract him from his goal to gain power. Whatever the costs. Because defeating Itachi was all that mattered. Whatever the costs... 

He had been at Orochimaru's place for a few months now. He was a bit disappointed that he hadn't become as strong yet as he had hoped. Orochimaru's people were busy and Orochimaru himself didn't spend much time with him either. Which suited Sasuke well, to be honest.

Yesterday it had happened. It was one of the rare opportunities to be with Orochimaru, and he had hoped to learn from him. Like a new jutsu, or another way to enhance the Sharingan. But instead he had found himself at Orochimaru's mercy. And Sasuke knew who was in charge. Orochimaru was the strongest. And he had felt he had a long way to go yet.

Yet, Orochimaru did seem pleased with his new protege. He had run his long tongue around Sasuke's Cursed Seal. Sasuke had had to swallow since the feeling was not altogether unpleasant. But he had to keep thinking "Be strong!" while that snakelike tongue ran circles on his skin.

Orochimaru had let out a soft and low laugh. He had smiled at him and called him "My beautiful boy". And that tongue had glided all the way around his bare shoulders, and lower. Down it went, very slowly. And it reached naked skin under his shirt.

Sasuke might not have gained much power yet, but he had gained more length. He had stubbornly refused to wear anything else than the shirt and the short he was wearing when he had came here. And now that shirt was getting too short. Not much, but enough to let that tongue feel naked skin.

Orochimaru chuckled when Sasuke stirred. Damn, that tongue knew what it was doing! Sasuke managed to get a grip on himself. He swallowed again and let out a sharp breath.

"All this is going to be mine, Sasuke-kun," was what he heard while Orochimaru's tongue withdrew.

How he had gotten away he didn't remember. But those words kept echoing in his mind.

-----

Sasuke had almost forgotten the incident with Orochimaru, when one day he was resting after some intense training in the hot springs. He thought he was alone, and he had let down his guard. His eyes were closed, his head was resting backwards and the warm water made his sore muscles relax .

Suddenly he opened his eyes, startled, when he sensed that he was not alone anymore. And it didn't seem that he had gotten company of another person taking a bath. He felt a cold presence, and the hairs in his neck stood up.

"Take good care of your beautiful body," he heard a soft whisper in his ear. He felt his cursed seal being touched. It was a sharp contrast with the warm water, this cool, soft touch. Again, this wasn't unpleasant. He felt it in his stomach, unwelcome feelings a shinobi shouldn't concentrate on. Distracting and pleasantly nice feelings. He swallowed.

But before he could decide on what to do Orochimaru had vanished. And Sasuke was alone again, feeling confused.

Things did go according to plan. That is, his plan. The daily training had made him stronger. His body was growing, as indicated the shirt which seemed to got smaller each week. Muscles and height. And strength and determination. "I am an avenger," he whispered. "I shouldn't let myself get distracted."

-----

The boy from the Hidden Village of the Leaf had been transformed into one of Orochimaru's men. He finally had given up wearing the cloths from Konoha village and had put on the shirt and trousers Kabuto had brought him, a long time ago. He hadn't want to wear them in the beginning, but now he just had to.

It had felt wrong. The shirt was too wide, the trousers too loose, and the rope to use as a belt too thick. But he had no other choice.

He noticed that Orochimaru followed him with his eyes when he was in the same room. Sasuke didn't feel very comfortable, being looked at. Orochimaru seemed to enjoy it. His obscene long tongue often licked his lips, and the looks he gave Sasuke made him feel uneasy. He remembered that Orochimaru had talked about 'wanting his body'. Could that mean that in order to get the power he needed for his plans he would have to give something in return to Orochimaru, like letting him touch him? He shivered. Sasuke hadn't been loved for a long time, and so far it only had been his mother who had kissed him. Oh, and then there was that incident with Naruto at the Academy, but that didn't count.

If Orochimaru wanted what Sasuke was thinking, would he let that happen?

He imagined it would be the price to pay for getting stronger. Yes, he would be willing to pay. But he swallowed. And then remembered that Orochimaru's touch had stirred feelings in him that didn't seem too bad at all. On the contrary. He closed his eyes, remembering that soft touch again. He smiled.

-----

So far nothing had happened. Sasuke seemed to be Orochimaru's favorite, and it seemed that the others were aware of that even before Sasuke realized that. He often got what he wanted, like that precious katana. Orochimaru seemed to like to spoil him like a prince. And except looking he hadn't done anything. Sasuke had begin to feel confident.

One day when they were together in the garden after training he had opened the front of his new shirt, slowly. Orochimaru had stared at him, licking his lips. He softly laughed, and had let his long tongue slid from the Cursed Seal all the way down to the waistline of Sasuke's pants. Sasuke had stood very rigid, knowing that his was the price he was willing to pay. The price he felt he had to pay. The tongue had felt cool and hot at the same time, and he couldn't help himself but he had closed his eyes and he had enjoyed the feeling. It had felt good.

"Keep it like this," Orochimaru had whispered when he had stopped his caresses.

Sasuke had.

-----

But things didn't go according to plan when Sasuke, after scraping all his guts together, had paid a visit to Orochimaru. It was late in the evening, and after imagining how pleasant it would be to feel Orochimaru touch him he found himself too excited. Imagining that cool tongue in his neck and on his belly was a sweet torment for Sasuke.

He had knocked on Orochimaru's door, and stepped inside. He had found a worn out looking Orochimaru in his bed.

"What is it that you want, Sasuke-kun?" was not the inviting hoarse voice he had imagined. Neither his uninterested look at Sasuke, who had done his best to look his best.

Sasuke clenched his fist, glad that this new shirt hid his excitement. It was now or never. But when he had let slip the shoulders of his shirt and wanted to walk to Orochimaru, he was stopped by a soft voice.

"You are just a boy..." And Orochimaru had laughed. Not the pleasant soft and low laugh, Sasuke had heard when Orochimaru had liked what he saw, this was much more sinister.

"When I said I wanted your beautiful young body, this was not what I had in mind."

Sasuke had turned around as quickly as he dared. Back in his room he burned with shame.

"Stupid Sasuke, that was stupid!" was what he kept repeating to himself until he managed to fall asleep.

If he had misunderstood Orochimaru, then he would have to face the fact that he was after more than he dare to think of.

"I thought that I knew it all. I thought that this was the price an avenger had to pay to gain strength. Apparently I was wrong. He raised my hopes. What's going to happen? I wanted to give him everything, but apparently I have misunderstood him."

Feeling rejected and humiliated he decided that it was time to remember who he was and why he came here in the first place. He sew the Uchiha fan back on his shirt. Perhaps it would be nice if he could avenge Orochimaru too, but first he needed to get even more power for that. Feelings, as turned out, had been a nuisance. It was time to get serious again.

-----


End file.
